Maybe a Little
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Mello was not afraid of thunderstorms, he just...REALLY disliked them. Matt isn't worried either of course he's just...concerned for Mello. Yeah, that's it.
1. Maybe a little

AN: Nothing to say really

AN: Nothing to say really. Just fluff at Whammy's. Mello and Matt are nine in this one.

No real Matt/Mello this time, their kids. Just cuteness here. Enjoy. ALSO I have no real knowledge of weather conditions in England, so forgive any mistakes I may make, this was just something I wrote for fun while Wisconsin was being hammered with tornado warnings for the third time this week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

/…/…/…/

It was just past midnight at Whammy's, and the children were all peacefully sleeping in their beds as the night wore on. Mello however, was not this fortunate.

Mello had never been a particularly big fan of thunderstorms. In fact he may say he was afraid of them, if he was actually afraid of anything that is. So as it stood, he simply disliked thunderstorms, and he was in no way afraid of them.

The night was dark and stormy. Mello was up watching the storm, not because he was afraid of course, just because the storm was loud and keeping him awake, even if it had no affect on his roommate and best friend.

It wasn't as if the storm was very loud right now. The rumbles of thunder were distant, but the lightning was very bright, and who could sleep with that? Mello closed his eyes, hoping he could ignore the flashes of lightning, but a louder rumble of thunder made him jump and open his eyes again. Heart racing, he stood and shakily made his way to the window, watching as the rain began to pour outside. He could hear the wind howling through the windows, bending trees in the distance back and forth as if it were nothing. A streak of lightning lit the sky and Mello jumped back as a crash of thunder soon followed. Breathing slightly heavier, he backed away from the window until he was standing next to Matt's bed.

He had known tonight's storm would be a bad one. As the day had worn on, dark, almost black storm clouds had assaulted the sky. They had kept him on edge all evening, even clouding his judgment slightly for the homework he had been working on. It had been rather annoying, and Matt had been no help, shouting next to him as he tried to beat another final boss.

As another bright flash filled the room, and the rain pounded even harder against the building, Mello acknowledged that yes, maybe he was a little afraid of thunderstorms.

Matt had stirred at the last crash of thunder, rubbing his eyes drowsily as he glanced towards the window where Mello was staring. He shifted again, loud enough to capture his friends' attention. "Hey."

Mello said nothing, just flinched slightly at another flash of lightning. "Are you scared?" asked Matt, already shifting over to give Mello room to climb in if he wished.

Mello sent him an incredulous look, retorting with an offended "no." The effect of this statement however was ruined when a new crash of thunder hit and Mello jumped instinctively into Matt's bed with him. Matt chuckled lightly as Mello glared at him. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Are you sure you're not scared?"

Mello pouted. "Maybe a little," he admitted, pulling the blankets securely around himself before turning so his back was facing Matt. Matt rolled his eyes at his friend and only had to wait a few minutes until the storm increased in intensity before Mello turned around to face him, curling into Matt's chest and closing his eyes.

Matt couldn't help but smile at this, sliding his arms to gently hold Mello in place when he cringed at another thunder crash. "It'll be fine Mello, the storm can't hurt you."

"It can if it's bad," he replied. "Lightning could strike the building; it's not as if we're on the ground floor. The wind gusts could shatter the window and send glass all over us and the room. If there's hail-"

"Mello," Matt interrupted. "It'll be fine. The chances of any of that happening are so small." Matt doubted that would be of any comfort however, and he was proved right when another, louder thunder crash caused Mello to let out a strangled squeaking sound and actually cling to the redhead. Matt murmured gently to him, noting in the back of his mind that there were sirens in the distance. Had the storm really grown that bad?

Other children in the house had begun to stir now, as the storm began to grow louder. It surely didn't matter though, any sirens in the distance. Roger would come get them all if anything bad was to happen. This wasn't America; they weren't devoured by severe weather very often.

So honestly Mello had nothing to worry about, because if the storm was very bad Roger would-

White blinded both the boys' vision for a moment as thunder crackled at the same time, shaking the windows with its intensity. It caused not only Mello, but Matt to jump as well, clinging to the blond just as much as Mello was clinging to him.

"It sounds bad Matt," Mello whispered, although he wasn't sure the other could hear his words over the pounding rain now. Matt flinched slightly at a sharp thunder crack as the sirens continued softly in the background. "Matt?" Mello asked when he received no further response.

Matt's voice held the barest hints of shivers in it when he finally replied. "Roger would come get us right away if it was really that bad."

Mello stretched out a little from his curled position to get a more comforting hold on Matt, bringing an arm around the redhead to hold him close as well. "Right. That means the sirens aren't for us, or we'd all be moved to a safer location," he said, correctly guessing what was putting the other boy on edge.

Lightning lit the sky once more, and Mello cringed while Matt buried his face in Mello's soft, blond hair and took a deep breath. This wasn't working at all how he had imagined. Finally when he was there to provide some comfort for his friend, Matt himself had ended up…maybe a little scared as well.

Mello was always the one there for him. He'd been there to stop anyone from teasing him about his goggles, and he'd been there to comfort him from any nightmares he'd had. It wasn't often that Matt was in a position to comfort Mello, but those sirens…normal storms he could handle. Anything threatening made him nervous and anxious.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, before the storm started to quiet down. The signals had grown no louder and now had vanished all together, and both boys were slipping to sleep now that the threat seemed to have passed. A rumble of thunder, much quieter now, echoed throughout the room, but Mello simply snuggled a little closer to Matt, feeling the other boys' breath mingle with his own. He sighed contently before opening his eyes and looking at Matt, who looked like he would be dreaming any second now. "Hey Matt?"

"Hm?" he mumbled, shifting so that he could actually see Mello beside him.

"Thanks," he said, somewhat embarrassed by his behavior that night. It seemed to make Matt happy though, so he ignored the discomfort and smiled. Matt closed his eyes and leaned his head back down, his chin settled against Mello's forehead as he began to slip back to sleep.

"…Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

Matt was silent for a moment, and Mello was sure he wasn't going to answer when he felt a small smile against his skin. "Maybe a little," he replied, and Mello grinned himself before both settled into a comfortable sleep.

/…/…/…/

AN: So yeah…it was storming and this is what happened. Please review!


	2. Entering a new world

AN: I was inspired

AN: I wasn't expecting to write a second chapter, but I was inspired by another storm. The storm is pretty much the way I describe it in the story, so as that particular storm raged and took out the power, I decided on a second chapter. This one is pretty different than the first, but I hope you enjoy it (personally I like this chapter better).

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, I wouldn't have had an emotional breakdown when Mello and Matt died…because they wouldn't have died!

/…/…/…/

"L is dead."

It was a stormy night when Mello furiously began to pack his things. It had been years since he had shown that first fear of storms to Matt. But a storm didn't matter now-he wanted out- he needed out!

He was just zipping his bag when Matt ran in, panting and eyes wide, visibly relieved that he had caught Mello in time. It took Mello approximately 3.12 seconds to deduct that Near had told Matt he was leaving. The bastard.

Both just stared at each other for a couple minutes, the thunder rumbling ominously between them. The tension and electricity between the two friends was more powerful than the lightning outside, crackling and dangerous, threatening to explode. The lights flickered once but stayed on. Mello finally took a step forward but before he could blink Matt was in front of him, pushing him back.

Mello glared coldly at him. "Get out of my way." His voice was cold as ice, and if it were anyone but Matt they'd be running the other direction. This _was _Matt however, and he simply glared back as Mello started past him.

"You weren't even going to say goodbye."

Mello paused at the betrayal in that statement, but continued towards the door. Matt growled and shoved him hard against the wall, pinning him there. "What kind of friend throws away his life without even saying goodbye first?!"

Mello had had enough though. L was dead, Kira was out there killing people, and Near- fucking Near- he was going to get ahead. This was so much bigger than just one friend. Just one person. His fist shot out and caught Matt sharply on his right cheek, causing the gamer to stumble backwards. Mello took this opportunity to throw him to the floor and quickly head for the door. "I don't owe you anything." And then he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

Matt groaned slightly but stood quickly, following his friend out the door. He wasn't very far behind, and caught up with Mello just outside the doors of Whammy's. "Mello come on," shouted Matt over the pounding rain as he walked alongside the blond. "We can talk about this! At least wait out the storm! We both know you hate storms."

Mello growled. "I was eight Matt."

"You were nine, and that wasn't the last time!"

Mello's response was to walk faster, and Matt didn't try to stop him again, opting to just walk with him instead. Soon Whammy's was a good fifteen minute walk away. Both boys were drenched, and the rain was only getting heavier. Matt cringed as lightning streaked across the sky, and he noticed Mello stiffen slightly as well. "Come on Mello, this is dangerous," Matt pleaded, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Mello shoved him off, but as another streak lit the sky, he hesitated.

Matt knew while the fear was not so strong anymore, being out in the storm was making Mello nervous. If he could convince him before they reached Calthridge, they could sit down and talk about this.

Calthridge was an old abandoned mansion just a twenty minute walk from Whammy's. Everyone told stories of the house being haunted, but Matt and Mello knew they were just stories from experience. He only had five minutes though, so he had to hurry.

A loud crash of thunder made both boys jump, and Matt cast desperate eyes towards Mello. Truth was being out in this storm was making _him _nervous. "Mello-"

"Matt drop it!" Mello snapped. Lightning illuminated Mello's features for a moment, accompanied by a loud crash of thunder. Shivers ran down Matt's spine at that, but he was going to talk to Mello before he stormed off. He would not let him leave like this.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the wind picked up. It was howling angrily, switching directions continuously and pelting the boys with rain. The water had started flying horizontal now, in waves so thick they couldn't see Whammy's in the distance. Trees were bending against their will in the wind, and a blinding flash of lightning followed by a loud crash of thunder had both boys instinctively curling into themselves.

Matt couldn't see a thing. The rain was stinging his eyes, and he wiped them furiously to no avail. He was using one hand to fumble blindly for his goggles around his neck, but stopped when he sensed movement in front of him. Mello was gone.

"Mello?!" Matt shouted, slight panic lacing his voice. The rain was stinging upon impact, and Matt's heart was pounding. He'd never seen a storm get this bad- this was dangerous- they shouldn't be out here!

He jumped back as a sharp crack sounded somewhere above him and a huge tree limb was ripped from the tree to the ground mere inches from where he stood. Okay, he was officially in panic mode now. "Mello!" he managed, half gasping in shock and half shouting so the blond would hear him over the rain.

Matt suddenly felt a hand grip his, and he jumped, turning to finally see Mello, whose eyes were wide in alarm at the storm raging around them. He was trembling slightly. Perhaps Matt almost being crushed by a tree had overridden his previous emotions for the time being.

And then he was dragging him, one hand over his eyes in a vain attempt to see enough through the rain, the other tightly squeezing Matt's. Matt squeezed back in return, and when another crack of thunder came, both boys huddled closer to each other. Both were shivering from the cold and even slight fear as the storm picked up. There was a loud crash behind them and Matt stopped to turn around and look, but Mello dragged him on.

"Mello lets go back, we can't stay out in this!"

"I'm not going back!"

"Mello this is dangerous! We at least need shelter!"

"I just wanted to get out…"

"Well you can't!" Matt finally snapped, grabbing Mello's shoulders and forcing him to a stop. "Isn't this like a fucking sign?! Stop and _think _for a minute! It's not like you to be this stupid!"

The thought 'if looks could kill' crossed Matt's mind, but he pressed on regardless. He was cold, he was scared, he was _angry_ because Mello had been about to abandon him…without saying a word. Without a fucking word to his best friend, to his only friend! "Without a second thought…you were going to leave me without a second thought."

And then Matt was hurt. Mello, the same boy who he'd comforted and been comforted by, the same boy who forced him to study, who joked with him, who made him feel like gold when he felt like crap, had been about to leave him. And the worst part was that he wasn't even going to say goodbye to him, wasn't even going to explain it to him.

Mello was watching him now, as if waiting for a breakdown of some sort. His hair was plastered to his face, and he was shaking, eyes filled with anger, fear, and despair. At the storm, the loss of L, the defeat because of Near, even the loss of his friend. They were only fourteen, they couldn't even legally drive yet and yet Mello had so many terribly things trapped deep within his mind.

Fuck what were they DOING out here?

The ground literally shook with the next crash and suddenly Matt found Mello pressed up against him, hands clenching desperately to the soaked material of his shirt. Matt was just as surprised to find himself clutching back. Matt couldn't see; all the lights that had been surrounding them had gone out- probably because of a power outage. As the storm raged around them, Matt pulled Mello closer and spoke quietly in his ear. "Are you afraid of the storm?"

Mello said nothing for a moment, before he responded so softly Matt had to strain to hear. "Maybe a little."

Matt clutched Mello tighter, as the street in front of him blurred and a lump formed in his throat. He didn't want this to happen damn it! He didn't want Mello to go out into the real world alone, he didn't want Mello to get hurt, _he didn't want to be left all alone!_

"Are you?" Mello asked. Matt managed a weak laugh that sounded more like a sob in response.

"Maybe a little."

Mello nodded before reaching for Matt's hand again, pulling them against the wind and towards Calthridge, fighting the rain as they went. Matt understood- he had won. He'd at least get those couple of hours- he could at least _attempt_ to make Mello change his mind.

They were both scared, of the storm and the departure. And even once they reached shelter from the storm, there was still the second issue to deal with.

A few minutes and many crashes of thunder later the boys finally reached the mansion. Mello led them in, and they both simply stood in the hall a moment before making their way into the dusty living room.

Having been here before, both boys were aware of the fireplace in the living room, and had used it once before. They broke apart, Mello to start a fire (after Matt tossed the elder his lighter) and Matt to check the closet for any old blankets. He found one, filthy and ratty, but it would have to do. Both of them were shivering badly and needed to warm up.

Mello had got a fire going and was already stripped of his shirt and working on his pants. Matt soon followed, tossing his waterlogged clothes besides Mello's before joining Mello on the couch and wrapping the blanket around both of them. The blond gave it a look of disgust but was apparently too cold to deny it. Matt scooted closer, hoping to warm up some from their combined body heat. Mello didn't protest so Matt made himself comfortable.

The mansion was old, and just the sounds of the storm kept Mello tense, but Matt had relaxed quite a bit once removed from the middle of the raging storm. They remained huddled on the couch, silent for ten more minutes before the wind finally died down. As Mello finally began to relax, Matt spoke. "Why Mello? Why do you have to do this?"

Mello sighed. "I just DO Matt, you don't understand."

"Fuck Mello at least let me help you then."

"No!" Mello's answer was as sharp as shattered glass and Matt recoiled slightly at the venom behind it.

"But Mello-"

"No you will NOT come with me!" he spat.

Matt seemed to have lost his anger. His shoulders had slumped in resignation. What else could he do? Tie Mello up? Mello noticed this and his hand crept up to settle lightly on Matt's shoulder.

"Why are you going somewhere and not letting me follow?" Matt sounded so fucking heartbroken, and Mello's face took on a pained expression at the tone.

"Matt…" But Mello didn't _know _what to say to that. How much he wanted to take Matt with him, and Matt would follow. Damn it Matt would follow! They'd been through so much together, but Mello wasn't willing to put Matt through life on the streets like this. At least he hadn't been until Matt used that tone with him, now he wasn't so sure.

"Mello?" Mello said nothing, but Matt knew he was listening. "Don't…at least don't leave me alone while I'm sleeping…okay?"

Mello was silent for a while, but finally he nodded and Matt drifted into an uneasy sleep, curled up against his best friend. Mello didn't sleep however; his mind was waging a war now. Should he just let Matt…come with? What if the redhead tried to follow him later? Surely he'd at least be safer _with_ Mello, rather than trying to follow him. But still, at the same time…

Mello debated with himself a long time before finally drifting off himself, curling protectively around Matt.

The next morning dawned stormy again. Light rain pattered the roof of the abandoned mansion and soft rumbles of thunder disrupted the otherwise silent house. Matt yawned and slowly began to open his eyes as the memories of the night before hit him. Mello! Was he still here? What if he lied and he'd-

But Mello was still next to him, arms wrapped around the redhead. Matt released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as he gazed down at his best friend. But even if Mello had stayed, he was still leaving…without him.

He was so afraid for Mello. He wasn't ready to go out there alone! And he was afraid for himself. How could he handle life without Mello?

Mello was stirring now though, and Matt watched, detached, as Mello slowly awoke. He backed up to give Mello room to stretch and watched Mello proceed to stare through the window. "It's still storming," the blond observed.

"Yeah."

Mello turned to face him then, and Matt got the impression he was being tested or something. He tried to avoid shifting uncomfortably, and after a full five minutes of staring, Mello slowly relaxed and…smiled?

"Matt, I can't go back to Whammy's," he said, gauging his friends' reaction. "But…if you don't want to go back to Whammy's…I won't stop you."

Matt stared, shocked, and despite being third at Whammy's he couldn't seem to comprehend the simple statement. Mello wanted him to come?

"I won't go back. Meet me back here in an hour if you're coming, okay partner?"

The next hour passed in a blur to Matt, walking back to the orphanage, ignoring everyone's greetings and Roger asking if he was okay, packing, and quickly going back. He returned with roughly five minutes to spare, lugging a bag with some clothes (but mostly games) with him. The rain was falling lightly as they stood in the doorway. The next step out would be into a new, hard world. Mello turned to Matt and smirked. "You scared?"

"Hell yeah. Are you?"

"Not as much as before," he admitted. "But yeah, a little."

Matt reached over to give Mello's hand a quick squeeze, and smiled when it was retuned. They took their first step into their new world together…and were only a little afraid.

After all, having a friend with you helped a great deal.

And Mello allowed the brief thought to skirt across his mind, that despite L's death, despite Kira roaming free, despite the dangers roaming the world he was entering, he wouldn't want anyone else by his side except Matt.

/…/…/…/

AN: WOW that was long on notebook paper xD I wrote this like three weeks ago when the storm hit. I was up past 2 AM finishing this, exhausted but so very inspired. I really like the way this came out (I've just been too lazy to type it). But yes, hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me how I did.


End file.
